


The Reunion

by Cosmic_Kitty



Series: A Happy Medium [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: And in love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Penumbra - Freeform, Reunion Sex, Reunions, The Penumbra Podcast - Freeform, They are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Kitty/pseuds/Cosmic_Kitty
Summary: Juno is surprised when an unexpected visitor shows up at his apartment





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in shipping Hell.

Juno was nervous. Call him paranoid, it was probably just the old building settling but he couldn't shake the feeling somebody was in his apartment. He hated nights like these nights where he couldn't sleep and every small sound made him jump. It was so quiet and there was nothing to do but think. Most people would like some time to think and collect their thoughts. Juno was not most people. He always thought about the worst things. Like his childhood, ruined in an instant by his mother, or that time in the caves with Peter. 

 

Oh, Peter. He regretted at leaving him in that room. He could finallyescape this hell of a city, this hell of a planet. But he didn't he couldn't leave. Peter probably hated him now and he would not disagree at all. He was a coward after all. Just up and leaving, he didn't even leave a note he was too scared to call even though Peter probably wouldn't answer. He hated thinking about Peter and how he left him.

 

Nights he could sleep weren't much better. He'd have nightmares, the nightmares that never ended. Or he would dream about Peter. Either way he woke up drenched in sweat and hating himself. He just hated nights in general. 

 

Slow days at the agency were the best after nights like those, he could sleep and nobody would bother him. Days at the agency without cases weren't good since no cases meant no pay, not that he felt like eating or anything but he would have to pay rent eventually, for water and electricity too. It was late and he and Rita closed up the agency. "Oh. mista Steel! Somebody came around asking about you but left before I could call you. I think they just wanted to know if you still work here, weird."

"Goodnight,Rita." Juno said barely listening. Maybe he would drink until he passed out when he got home. He was tired and he wouldn't dream either. He unlocked his door ready for a lonely night of drinking. He stepped inside but this time he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter Two

"Pet...Ter?"His voice comes out stilted and shaky. Peter walked up to Juno and slapped him across the face. Juno held his his hand up the his face but said nothing he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "How could you!?" He screamed.

"I-"

"Shut up!" Peter continued to yell at Juno for a while. when he was done he was breathing heavily. Juno's tears spilled over. "I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left and I should have said something or left a note or something and I'mjust so sorry!" He kept crying. "Hey, hey hey hey."Peter said quietly and cupped Juno's chin so he was looking up. Juno flinched. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you."

 

They sat on the couch. on opposite sides as far away from each other as possible. Peter sighed. "I'm sorry." Juno murmured. More silence.

"You know, we could try at whatever we had again." Peter said.

"I'm not forgiving you." He said quickly.

"Just To make that clear, I'm still angry at you. But... I missed you."

"What?"Juno looked up.

"I know, it's stupid."

"N-no just why? You obviously hate me."

"Juno,I don't hate you, I hate what you did."

"You said you hated me."

"I said that out of anger, I've calmed down now and I don't hate you."Juno said nothing and went to his room. Peter sighed again and stretched out on the couch to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop writing this all the time.

Juno shuffled into the kitchen and was shocked awake when he saw Peter. Peter was leaning casually against the counter drinking out of one of Juno's mugs. "Oh, good morning, Juno. I made myself some coffee I hope you don't mind."

"Um, n-no not really. About-about what you said last night, about us...Were you serious?"

"I don't know, Juno. One of us is a liar."

"That's just petty."

"Yes, of course I was. I'm still here. That has to count for something."

"Oh my God. Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"It's too early for this. I'm going back to bed." Juno turned around.Peter grabbed Juno's wrist.

"Hm?"Peter's lips brushed gently against Juno's cheek.

"Do You believe me now?" He asked quietly. Juno nodded silently. He then quickly wrapped his arms around Peter tightly. He rested hishead on Peter's shoulder and inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of his cologne. "Goddammit." He whispered.

"I'm such an idiot." He felt tears in his eyes but he wasn't sad. He Quickly blinked them away. Peter stroked Juno's hair. "I have to go to work." Juno said. "Rita can't know. She'll bother us too much."  
"Juno, can you stay?" The taller man pulled him closer. Then started patting him down. "What are you doing?"  
"Sorry, habit. You're not wearing pockets so there's nothing to take."  
"You've already taken my keys what else do you want?"  
"If it's tangible I'll take it. Anyway just stay tell Rita you're sick or something."

"I'm Not the best liar."

"Sure,but isn't that part of your job?"

"I'm pretty sure you're thinking about your job. And anyway I don't even sound sick."

"It's not that hard."

 

"Yeah, I don't think I can come in today." Juno was lying on his back with his head hanging off the bed. "Okay mista Steel, get plenty of rest and drink lots of water." Rita said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Juno said then hung up. Juno readjusted his position so his head was back on the bed." Peter curled up with Juno and closed his eyes.

"Your couch is so uncomfortable." He said quietly.

"It's-much better here. I'll sleep here." He then moved around until he was practically on top of Juno. He fell asleep promptly afterwards.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this chapter!

Juno didn't necessarily say Peter could share the bed with him but Peter was still sharing the bed with him. Peter was tracing the scars on Juno's chest with his finger and Juno was trying to sleep but having trouble since Peter was softly speaking to him. "Juno, I missed you."

"Missed you too."

"I don't want to wake up alone again." Peter kissed Juno on the cheek. He sighed. "I swear if I wake up without you in the bed..." He laughed. "I joke, Juno. I joke. Although I would be a bit worried as you may have fallen out of bed. Why is it so small?"

"I live alone. I don't need a big bed."

"You didn't plan for when I would visit?" Peter asked with fake hurt in his voice.

"No, we've only shared a bed at hotels before."

"We did, once... I'm guessing the size wasn't an issue."

"No,i t wasn't." Juno sighed and rolled over to avoid looking at Peter.

"Juno, please look at me." He placed a hand on Juno's bicep.

"Can we do something?"

Teeth against skin, fingers in hair, sharp intakes of breath. "Oh, Juuuuuno!" Peter crooned. It was delicious to the detectives ears. His grip on Peter's shoulders became tighter. He cried out as Peter bit his neck. Juno's boxers were missing along with the rest of his clothes. Peter was wearing a necklace and his earring but that was it. "Ooooh, darling!" Peter practically purred. Juno felt himself becoming hotter. Juno fell onto his back as Peter began to nip at his chest. "Oh fuck! Peter-! Shit!" Peter started to suck on Juno's nipples and Juno almost screamed. Peter's sharp nails dug into Juno's forearms. Juno thrusted against him and Peter took the hint. "Oh-oho! Aaah!" Juno moaned. "Yes!"His nails drag along Peters back. His breath catches in his throat.Teeth dig into his shoulder almost drawing blood and Juno feels tears again. Peter comes just as Juno reaches orgasm and he screams. Peter drops on top of Juno, panting. He tenderly kissed Juno and smiles at him. Juno smiles back and feels his eyelids become heavy. "Tired?"

"Yeah."He yawned and Peter stroked his hair. "Alright, darling. We can sleep now, did you have fun?" He waited for Juno to reply but he was already asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Juno woke up the next morning with a sore throat. He rolled over to see Peter reading a book. "Good morning, darling." He said, his voice sounded a bit hoarse but Juno ignored it, he probably sounded worse. He smiled at Peter. "I-" His voice was rather bad."I don't think I should go to work." He rubbed his throat and laughed hoarsely.

"I assume this is my fault." Peter said, bemused. Juno nodded.Peter stretched and Juno could see the cuts on his back. "I'm sorry." Juno whispered.

"About what? Oh this? Don't be. I find it quite hot, actually."

"O-oh."Juno blushed. Peter laughed and stroked Juno's cheek. He started to kiss the bite marks he had left on Juno. The phone rang. "Yeah?"Juno said picking it up.

"Mista Steel! You gotta come over now, a lady's here and she wants to see you. I told her you don't feel well but she don't care." Juno groaned.

"What is it darling?"

"I have to go to work."

"Who was that mista Steel?"

"Nobody, I'll be there in a bit." He hung up and sighed.

"Would you like some help with that case?"

 

"Mista Steel, who's that?"

"Uh, Rex Glass."

"Oh! You worked with him on the Kanagawa case right."

"Yes, and I ran into him on the way here. He decided he wanted to help me with whatever case this is." Peter smiled and waved.

"Miss, he's here now!"

"Oh thank goodness!" A blond woman ran in to the room. "You have to help me! My husband is cheating!"

"Uh, huh. Why do you think that?"

"He's been having a lot of late nights at work and when he comes home he's not in the mood for anything and even when he is he's not as good."

"Alright...I didn't need to know all that where does he work?"

 

After asking all the necessary questions they headed back to Juno's apartment to prepare.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may not be posting this everyday soon because I have other stuff to work on.

Juno, Juno wake up?"

"Hm. What?" Juno sat up.

"He's leaving. He's in the green car." Juno stepped on the gas and followed without turning on the headlights. "It's pretty hard to drive I heels you know."

"You just need more practice they look good on you anyway."

"I really hate this idea." Juno mumbled.

"You didn't have a better idea."

"Yes I did, I said we could just trail him."

"And I told you the people here dress differently. They always look good. And you, are beautiful.

"Peteeer."Juno whined. "Oh, he's stopped. At a bar, pretty obvious he's-doing something. God, I hate cases like this."

"Why?"

"I was given another case like this a while ago, and I proved he was cheating by cheating with him."

"Oh, that's something."

"Yeah, I really don't want this case to end up the same way."

"I'm sure it won't," Peter said reassuringly. "If he tries anything you'll be okay, you've got your handcuffs. If you can catch me you can handle him." He pecked Juno on the lips and they went inside.

 

"You see him?"

"He went to the bathroom I think."

"Okay let's go." Peter went to look for him in the bathroom and Juno stayed outside. Everybody was looking at him and it made him uncomfortable. Then the man they were looking for walked past. He raised an eyebrow at Juno and Juno smiled and nodded at him trying to appear flirty. He probably was convincing because he walked up to Juno. "What's a lady like you doing alone here?"

"You're wearing a wedding ring."

"What My wife doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Um..."Juno saw Peter on the other side of the room and gave him a look that said 'help me'. The man placed his hand on Juno's hip almost makinghim jump. "Nobody needs to know." Juno glanced over at Peter and saw he was walking towards them. "Actually I'm here with somebody." He said quickly and left.

 

"What did you find out?"

"Uh, he's willing to cheat and doesn't care about his wife clearly. I pointed out his ring and he just said she doesn't have to know."He noticed Peter looked a little upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you jealous?" he asked teasingly.

"No!"

"You are jealous, wow."

"I'm not jealous."

"Peter I'm pretty good at reading people and you clearly are jealous."

"Fine."He said begrudgingly. "I saw what he did. Nobody else should be able to touch you like that! I should be the only one who can touch you like that! And nobody should get to look at you like that!"

"I didn't like it either. I was so uncomfortable." Peter grabbed Juno's hip.

"I'm the only one who can do this."

"Wow, you are sooo jealous." Peter huffed then grabbed Juno's hand.

"We've got evidence let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The endings kinda out of place but the last scene continues next chapter.

"Peter?" Juno whispered as they lay in bed. "Can I have a hug?" Peter rolled over and hugged him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to cuddle."

"Alright." Juno hummed contentedly and curved his back so it fit better against Peter's chest.

 

"Hey, Rita. Yeah call her. Yeah we found out. Yes, he is cheating. Just call her."  
"Noooo." Peter groaned and tried pulling Juno back into bed.

"You can stay but I have to go to work."

"Don't leave me."

"Come with me then." Peter pulled him back onto the bed.

"No please stay. Stay stay stay." He pulled Juno closer.

"You know I have to go."

"No!"Juno turned to looked at him. Peter looked... scared. Something the detective wasn't used to seeing on the thief's face. "Please?"Juno sighed.

"I'll stay a little longer but then I have to go. You can come with me butI have to go. Peter took a deep breath as Juno sat on the bed next to him. "I should probably go too, I did help."

"You spoke with me and then got jealous, I wouldn't necessarily call that helping."

"I had the idea to find out if he was cheating or not and it worked."Peter argued sounding like his usual self again. "Yeah, you did." Juno rested his head on Peter's shoulder.

"I should get ready." Peter said and got up. Juno nodded quietly.

 

"So we aren't sure if he's actually cheating with anybody right now but he's willing to cheat."  
"How dare he!"  
"If you didn't want to know then you shouldn't have asked."

"Does he still wear his ring?"

"Yes, I asked him about it, he doesn't think you know."

"That asshole! He should at least take off his ring! We he gets home tonight I'm telling him I know and I'm taking his ring!"

"You know now, take this information and do with it what you will."

 

"She seemed so surprised by that. She was the one who was suspicious in the first place." Peter said.  
"People still don't like hearing it anyway, I mean it's a person you care a lot about betraying you."  
"I know what that's like."  
"Hey!"  
"Not just you."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey two chapters in one day? Whooo!

The two were sitting on Juno's bed, well Peter was sitting Juno was lying down with his head in Peter's lap. "Why'd you come back?"  
"Why'd you leave?"  
"I already told you. You were obviously mad at me so why'd you come back?"  
"I couldn't forget about you. Everything I saw reminded me of you. A lot of them made no sense but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I missed you. I missed this."  
"I missed you too." Juno sat up and rested his head on Peter's shoulder placing his face in the crook of his neck and breathed deeply inhaling the cologne he liked so much. "I really really missed you." Peter sighed contentedly and began to play with Juno's hair until Juno swatted his hand away. "No, you can only mess up my hair when I say it's okay."

"Is it okay?"

"No."

"Juno-"

"No, it's my hair."

"I was just going to say you look cute when you're mad."

"Yeah, well things can get a lot less cute if you keep this up." Peter laughed.

"Okay, I'll stop, darling." He lay on his back. Juno sat up and lay down again next to Peter. "Can I touch your hair?"

"Yes, you can touch my hair don't worry." Juno ran his fingers through his hair and twirled the bit that always fell in his face between his fingers. "So soft, how do you keep it like this?"

"My hair's always been like this." He said casually. Juno curled up closer.

"Have you tried not being so attractive?" Juno asked after a bit of silence. "It gets really annoying sometimes." Peter chuckled and kissed Juno. Juno was blushing as he nudged Peter away slightly. "Out of all the things I have stolen, Juno, my dear,your heart is the most precious."

"Uuuuuhg!"Juno pushed Peter away. "Stooooop!"

"Am I not allowed to be honest?"

"No,but you aren't allowed to say dumb stuff like that! It's embarrassing!" Peter laughed again and pulled Juno close and pressed his lips against Juno's. "What's wrong with it, darling?You are a treasure." Juno blushed deeply and laughed a little.

Peter and Juno were getting ready for bed, Peter was wearing one of Juno's shirts his silk robe was tied tightly around his waist. You ready for bed?" He asked. Juno, still fully dressed save for his coat,shrugged. "C'mon, it's late and I'm tired." Juno shrugged again.

"Is there something wrong? What is it? You can tell me." Peter sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for Juno to do the same. Juno sat. "Are you feeling okay?" He placed a hand on Juno's thigh. Juno rested his head on Peter's shoulder. "Did I do something?" Juno said something quietly. "Hm? I can't hear you."

"You don't own me."

"Sorry?"

"What you said earlier, you made it sound like you owned me."

"The thing I said about stealing your heart?" Juno nodded.

"Juno,darling, that was a joke. I didn't mean anything by it." He smiled reassuringly and patted Juno's shoulder. "Let's go to bed now, shall we?"


	9. Chapter Nine

Peter lay in bed next to Juno who was sleeping. He was also tired but was still awake. Perhaps it was because of Juno, out of fear that he would wake up alone again. Which made no sense after all, Juno lived here the worst thing that could happen was him getting up before Peter woke up.  
Even though he couldn't sleep this was on of the best nights he'd had in a while. It wasn't one of the nights he'd cried himself to sleep, it wasn't one of those nights he'd stayed awake unable to do anything but miss Juno. Initial shock has turned to anger which quickly burned out into sadness and loneliness.   
He really didn't want to go back to mars. But he did. He really didn't want to take that painting. But he did. And most certainly not want to go to Hyperion city to stay until  
people gave up looking. But here he was. In Juno's bed, because hotels weren't an option because there was only one person he knew well enough in Hyperion city no, on mars that might let him stay over. He really didn't want to end up here, but he did. Although after talking with Juno and spending time and working things out he thought maybe, just maybe being here wasn't going to be so bad.

 

Juno had wandered through the dessert for ages, he didn't know how long. He knew it was long enough for Rita to worry so it must have been at least a month. Probably. He was full of regret for leaving Peter and trusting Ramses, he also felt betrayed. When he made it back to Hyperion city he locked himself in his apartment and drank. He eventually got around to calling Rita which resulted in her freaking out and rushing over just to tell him how worried she was.He threw himself into his work, convinced Peter had forgotten about him. There was that thing with the flowers but he didn't know for sure. He'd ask Peter in the morning. It might have made him cry, but nobody could tell in the theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short


	10. Chapter Ten

Juno had never been happier to wake up. Then again he'd never been woken up by Peter. "Coffee, dear detective?" Juno sat up blinking then nodded silently. "Really you've ought to get a coffeemaker, it'll make coffee better than this swill but it's what we've got now." Juno said nothing and took a sip. "Are you joking?"

"Why, Juno what would make you think such a thing?"

"This is a lot better than what I usually have."

"Okay, you got me." Peter said jokingly. "There's a coffee shop near here so I went there." Juno rested his head against Peter's shoulder. "Why are you here?"

"I missed you, I already told you."

"No, why are you really here?" Peter sighed.

"I probably should've guessed that you would know something was off. Naturally it started with a heist." Peter told Juno how he was given an incorrect floor plan and some security cameras may have caught a bit of him. "And I did miss you and am happy to see you again but that wasn't my main reason."

"You should go." Juno said. "What? Juno-"

"You should go. You're not here for anything other than to hide. It's been long enough you can leave. The police aren't good at their job and I won't tell anybody even if they ask so go."

"Juno, I..."

"Get out."

"Juno-"

"Get out!" Peter sipped his coffee seemingly unfazed. "No. I think I like it here, with you."

"I'm getting real tired of these lies, Nureyev."

"Juno, you really let your emotions get it the way, it should be obvious that I'm telling the truth."

"To be honest I don't care right now. I was so stupid to think..."Juno trailed off, shaking his head. "Juno." Peter grabbed Juno's wrist. "Will you just listen to me!" Juno looked away from Peter. "Just go." Peter let go of Juno's wrist and got up. But he didn't pack his things he didn't get a ticket off Mars he didn't even think about that. Instead he went to Rita.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Three updates in two days? I've been writing quite a lot. Hopefully I can wrote some more tomorrow too!

"So Mista Steel's mad at you because you lied to him"

"Half lied, I did miss him and I had another reason to see him. It helped me to convince myself."

"Look I have no idea what happened between you two but why didn't you tell him that?"

"He wasn't listening. Rita, you know him better than me you know how stubborn he can get."

"Yeah, he can be, I once told him to take a break from one of his cases and he went off and solved it."

"Rita, this is different."

"I know, just give a bit of space and try to talk again, if that doesn'twork I'll talk to him. I think that might work."

"Thank you, Rita. I'll try talking to him tomorrow."

 

Juno had decided he was an idiot for believing Peter actually missed him that this would actually worked out if he had. Juno would have just ran away again. Or really die this time. Stupid stupid stupid! Juno sighed and put his head in his hands. But he hadn't missed him would he really done all this would he have- yes he would he was a liar anda good one at that. It had taken a while for Juno to notice something was up, or at least not the usual awkwardness that came with seeing somebody after a long time apart. But would he really sleep- yes, yes he would. He probably had done it a billion times before. This was all his fault of course. Peter knew he was weak, he had run off after all. Like a coward. He lay down on his couch and closed his eyes. He barely moved when he heard somebody opening his door, it was his fault he'd left it unlocked. "Juno?" Oh shit. Surprisingly Peter said nothing else and went to the kitchen. Juno groaned loudly. Still no response from Peter. Maybe he was mad at him again. He Probably was mad at him again. Juno just lay silently on the couch drifting in and out of sleep. At some point there was a blanket on him but didn't really care.

 

Juno sat up, blinking. He looked at the clock it read two o'eight. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten and had spent the entirety of his sleep on the couch. His back was going to kill him and so was Rita. 'Mista Steel! Why didn't you go to bed!?' He didn't care Peter was probably there and he didn't want to see him. Juno rolled onto his stomach hoping his back would hurt less if he stayed like that for the rest of the night.

 

"Juno?" Juno groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. "Juno, I'm sorry."

"Why?"Juno asked, his voice muffled by the couch. Peter sat on the arm ofthe couch. I should have told you the whole reason I was here. But I, didn't want to scare you off again. It was... What I used to convince myself to go inside. I wasn't supposed to miss you, but I did."

"I guess we both screwed up then, huh? I wasn't supposed to miss you either." Juno sat up and Peter carefully slid from the arm to the cushion. "I did need a place to stay but I had other connections. I missed you that's why I came here. I found myself walking towards your apartment without even thinking about it, Juno?"

"What? You expect me to believe that?"

"You are a great detective."

"Really? Am I?"

"Yes. You're the best I've met. The only one who caught me. Juno, listen to me. I really really missed you." He slowly moved his hand towards Juno's but stopped before touching it. Juno looked at Peter." Did you?"

"Juno, I missed you so so much." Juno closed his eyes and put his hand on Peters. "You better be telling the truth." Peter shifted closer to Juno. Juno rested his head on Peters shoulder again. "I-you're going to leave anyway, aren't you?"  
"I have to."

"We can try it again, you know? Whatever we had. I'll call you when I can. You could maybe visit?"

"I'd love to, but how about I call you? I rarely bring my coms with me on heists."

"Okay, just let me text you so you know when you can call."

"I will, I'll do my best to visit as often as possible." The pair had moved closer towards each other as they spoke, Peter decided to close the gap.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter but it went in a different direction.

"So it's a plan then?"

"Yes, I hope you come with me at least once." Juno chuckled "Well since you're gonna be there..." Peter kissed Juno on the cheek."You're really cute." Juno couldn't keep himself from smiling. "I am not cute!" He protested. "Yes you are!"Juno pushed Peter playfully. "Stop!" Peter pushed Juno back slightly harder and ending up on top of him. "I'm not going to lie to you, you're adorable."

"What can I do to get you to shut up?" Peter smiled and kissed Juno."That works."

"I supposed it does." Peter said, bemused. This resulted in their lips crashing together again. When the kiss ended they just looked at each other, foreheads pressed together. When Juno caught his breath he opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he felt one of Peter's hand under his shirt, slim fingers brushing against his stomach. Juno looked up at Peter, a pleading look on his face. Peter moved his hand up to Juno's chest and lightly ran his thumb across his nipple. Juno's breath hitched and he grabbed Peters wrist. Still saying nothing he moved his hand to his hand to the hem of his shirt and began to lift his shirt up. Peter sat back on his heels to let Juno undress. As soon as he finished Peter pinned Juno below him and kissed him deeply before running his hands over Juno again. Juno let out a small whine then bit his lip to stay quiet. "Oh, don't do that." Peter whispered he kissed Juno again and pried his mouth open with his tongue. "Peter?"

"Juno."Juno gasped as Peter thrusted against him roughly. His lips moved from Juno's lips to his neck. "Just fuck me already!" Juno groans. "Patience, Juno, patience." Juno gave an unsatisfied grunt.

Juno looked over at Peter as he heard a zipper. Sure enough he was undressing. He pulled his shirt off and straddled Juno looking at him with hungry eyes. Nureyev," Juno whimpered "Please..."Soon two sweat sleeked bodies rubbed against each other accompanied by moans and gasps, sharp breaths and names whispered in desperation cries of ecstasy fingernails digging into skin and bites from sharp teeth on every inch of skin they could reach.

Peter gripped Juno's shoulders tightly his nails caused them to bleed andhe slowly sank down as he came. Juno was next Peter held Juno through his shaking and moaning as he came undone gasping out Peters name the whole time. "Juno, oh, Juno." Peter whispered as Juno slumped against him going limp in his arms.

The two lay next to each other panting and wiping the sweat from their foreheads. They were both on the brink of falling asleep and then there was a knock on the door.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I actually finished this! I'm defently going to right more although you may have to wait until March which is when the Penumbra comes back I hope you enjoy!

"Goddamn it." Juno grumbled. "Rita's gonna have a field day with this."

"I'll get it, dear." Peter got up and got dressed then began to rummage through Juno's closet. "Do you own any hats?"

"Do I seem like a guy who would own a hat?" The knock came again,Peter sighed. "I'm buying you a hat after this. He went to the door to answer. "Hello, Rita."

"Oh hi Mista Glass, is Mista Steel here?" Peter looked back towardsthe bedroom. "Juno?" A very disgruntled Juno walked out wrapped in a blanket. "What?" Peter pulled Juno closer with an arm around his waist. "Sorry about his attitude but you of all people know how grumpy he can get when he's tired." Juno glared at him to which Peter replied to by kissing the top of his head. Juno crossed his arms and pouted. "Come in or something."Juno then began to shuffle back to his room before Peter grabbed his arm to stop him the three sat on the couch. "Sooo I'm guessin' you don't need my help?" Rita asked. "Yes, everything's worked out just fine." Peter said shooting a sly grin. Juno pouted again. "Oh that's g- oooh. That's good." Juno placed his face in his hands and groaned. "I hate you, so so much."

"I love you too, darling." Peter replied. "So how'd it workout? Gimme all the details!" Rita insisted. "Juno dear, do you mind telling Rita what we worked out?" After a pause Peter sighed. "Okay I get it, you're so grumpy sometimes." He turned to Rita and explained their compromise. "Well I guess you are busy being in Dark Matter and all."

"Yes, please take care of Juno when I'm away."

"She already does that, she's gonna fuss even more now." Juno said."Well somebody needs to when I'm not here. Anyway," Peter continued. "I'll come by every month or so for about a week, longer if I'm lucky enough to get a break or something, I'll probably still help you with your cases so not really a break but still."

"So, when are you gonna leave?"

"I don't know whenever I get a new case or if my boss wants to see me."Juno cringed at that, Peter's last boss (that he knew of)had caused him to lose an eye and had permanently scarred him and not just physically but Juno knew Peter was just saying that to help him weave his web tighter.

After Rita left the two spent the time cuddling and memorizing every inch of each other. This wasn't exactly either of their ideals but it worked and for this moment at leas they had both reached happy medium.


End file.
